elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Suvaris Atheron
|Base ID = }} Suvaris Atheron is a Dunmer employed by Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. Suvaris lives in Windhelm and can be found in the Atheron Residence, in the New Gnisis Cornerclub, or running the Shatter-Shield Office at the Windhelm Docks. She is the sister of Aval Atheron and Faryl Atheron. Background Upon entering the city, she is seen being accused of spying for the Imperials by two Nords, evidence of the prejudice against the Dark Elves that are prominent in Windhelm. This also shows the paranoia of many of Skyrim's Nords. Despite the prejudice against her own race, she expresses the same attitude towards the Argonian dock workers by occasionally saying, "These lazy Argonians better get their tails moving." In her logbook, she states that she punished one of them for laziness by withholding food for two days. She apparently knows about Stands-In-Shallows' Skooma supply and uses this as a means to keep the Argonians motivated. Interactions Rise in the East The Dragonborn must steal her Logbook. In addition to quest-related info, she writes down all her meals as well as her methods of punishing her laborers. Orthus Endario describes her as "meticulous to a fault." She may send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn after stealing the logbook and giving it to Orthus. Blood on the Ice Suvaris may be killed by the Butcher in the marketplace. Dialogue First Interaction Rolff: "You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink, and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks." Suvaris: "But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight." Angrenor: "Hey, maybe the reason these gray-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!" Suvaris: "Imperial spies? You can't be serious!" Rolff: "Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are." Suvaris: "(Sigh)." : : ::Looked like those Nords were giving you trouble. "Nothing new there. Most of the Nords living in Windhelm don't care much for us, but Rolff is the worst by far. He likes to get drunk and walk around the Gray Quarter yelling insults at us in the small hours of the morning. A real charmer, that one." ::Why would anyone think you're a spy? "Some of these Nords will come up with any excuse to despise us. And it isn't just the dark elves they hate -- they make a target of the Argonians as well. In fact, just about anyone who isn't a Nord is fair game for their bullying." Conversations Of men and mer Rolff: "You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink, and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks." Suvaris: "But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight." Angrenor: "Hey, maybe the reason these gray-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!" Suvaris: "Imperial spies? You can't be serious!" Rolff: "Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are." Suvaris: "(Sigh)." Demeaning work Ambarys: "Don't you ever find it demeaning, working for that Nord family?" Suvaris: "Look, Ambarys, I just came here for a drink. I don't need any trouble." Ambarys: "Fine, then. I guess some Dunmer are content to be their pets." Suvaris: "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and you're going to leave me alone. Deal?" Dunmer and Shatter-Shield Ambarys: "What's new with the Suvaris? Have they given you one of those helmets with the horns on them yet?" Suvaris: "What do you want from me? I work for them, okay? We're not friends. They pay me, and I get the job done. That's it." Ambarys: "Touchy. Maybe some Dunmer lives in you yet." Suvaris: "Either pour another drink or keep moving, Ambarys." Quotes *''"Looking for shipping? We'll always offer better service than the East Empire Company."'' *''"These lazy Argonians better get their tails moving."'' *''"You hear about the Shatter-shield girl? It's a tragedy."'' *''"Torbjorn wants the shipping operations to bring in cash, and I make it happen."'' Trivia *If she is killed by anyone, her brother will send Hired Thugs after them. *Upon first meeting, she asks the Dragonborn their opinion of the Dark Elves. She will count them as a friend if they're tolerant and warns that Windhelm is not a city for tolerant people. However, she doesn't ask that if they already are a Dark Elf, (if they are a Dunmer Vampire, however, she seems to treat them as a member of a different race and still inquires. This is because vampires are considered a separate race in the game's coding). *If the Dragonborn is her friend, she will leave an inheritance if she dies from a cause other than being killed by them. *One of her pickpocketing reaction lines, "Don't even think about it!" is performed by an entirely different voice actor. *Suvaris may have been intended to be male. The first page of her logbook instructs to return the book to "him" in Windhelm if found. Faryl Atheron's dialogue also mentions having "brothers harping about injustices" despite having only one brother and Suvaris being his sister. However, he could be talking about Dunmer in general. Appearances * de:Suvaris Atheron es:Suvaris Atheron pl:Suvaris Atheron ru:Суварис Атерон Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters